


Catastrophe

by elsiecarson



Category: Wind at My Back
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Character Death, Tragedy, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiecarson/pseuds/elsiecarson
Summary: There's a collapse at the mine and May and Leo have to get the town through the tragedy.
Relationships: May Bailey/Leo McGinty
Kudos: 1





	1. Accident

“Where do you think you’re going?” Leo asks as May comes limping up next to him wearing her hard hat with the light on it.

“I’m going down in the mine with you. I need to survey the damage. It’s my mine too. Can we just go please?” May says fiercely.

“Are you sure? I want you to be safe.” Leo asks looking suspiciously at his girlfriend.

“Of course I’m sure. Just because my ankle is injured doesn’t mean I’m not capable of going down in my own mine.” May says firmly.

“All right. Come on let’s go and for heaven’s sake, be careful down there. I don’t want to have to bring you up on a stretcher. I’ve already had to do that once.” Leo says being protective.

“Don’t worry about me. I have been down there before after a collapse.” May says as she climbs into the mining elevator.

“Just stay close please. It will make me feel much better.” Leo says climbing into the elevator.

“That’s all you needed to say. Of course I’ll stay close. I don’t want to be injured. We’ll go slowly through this and assess the situation carefully.” May says as the elevator descends into the dark of the mine.

“Well, if I always knew exactly what to say to you we certainly wouldn’t fight as often. As it turns out, however, I never know what to say to you. I just know I want to protect you forever.” Leo teases May.

“Keep alert down here. I don’t know what we’re going to find and listen carefully. Things may still be shifting down here.” May says as the doors open at the bottom of the shaft.

“I know that. I do know a thing or two about mining.” Leo says as he and May step out carefully.

“I don’t see anything yet. Let’s move slowly down the shaft.” May says sensibly.

Leo doesn’t say anything but follows May down the mine shaft. In fact, the trip is fairly quiet. The atmosphere is heavy and Leo knows that May is feeling a lot of emotion about all this. May’s been involved in this mine since its inception and moments of disaster for the mine make her worry. Leo can see the worry etched on May’s face, even in the dark, though she doesn’t think she’s showing that to him. May stops suddenly and Leo bumps into her. “What’s wrong?”

“I think we found the accident site.” May whispers. She’s scared of what she will find. She would hate to find bodies of the men she has hired.

Leo looks over May’s shoulder and I shocked to see the devastation of the collapse. He notices tears trail down May’s face. It’s much worse than she thought it would be. There are injured men lying around. “It’s alright, darling.”

“It’s not alright! Where the hell is the doctor? He needs to be here now. The men won’t survive otherwise. I need help here now!” May cries breaking into sobs.

“There’s nothing more we can do down here. Let’s go back up and we can send the recovery team down” Leo says trying to soothe May as he puts his arms around her and bundles her into the elevator.


	2. How Do I Tell Everyone?

As the elevator reaches the surface May sees the wives of the men still caught in the mine. She begins to cry again. “I don’t know what to tell them this time. I should be down there with my men. The wives are going to try and mutilate me.”

“Just tell the truth. We know at least two of the men escaped and we’re all going to have to sit here and wait. You have to let them know what’s going on.” Leo says squeezing May’s shoulders.

“I just don’t want to have to bury any more of the men from this mine. I’ll go and talk to the wives. This is the hardest part of my job.” May sighs heavily. “Ladies, please listen. There has been a minor collapse. Six of the men are missing. Two men are safe and will be coming up with the recovery crew shortly. I will be staying here until all the men are back on the surface. I will also be doing some preliminary nursing for the men. Please believe me when I say that this could have happened at any time and it could have been a much worse disaster. I ask for your patience and your support at this time. The mine will be closed for a couple of days while we reinforce the roof and walls of the accident site.”


	3. Comfort

One of May’s long time friends, Daisy, is there and she manages to get to May before any of the irate wives reach her. “You did the right thing, May.”

“I feel like I abandoned the men down there. I know I can’t help them right now, but I feel like I should be there. I feel so helpless.” May says as she wipes her eyes with the back of her wrist spreading dust across her cheek.

“Here, May, take my hankie. You need it more than I do.” Daisy says.

“Thank you, Daisy.” May sniffs gently.


	4. Medical Attention

“They’re coming up!” Leo calls to the crowd as he notices the elevator levers begin to move,

“Thank God. Let’s hope they brought the two men we found with them.” May says hopefully.

“Mother, what’s going on?” Grace, May’s daughter, asks as she stands next to her mother. She came to the mine when she heard the mining accident alarm go.

“We’re waiting for the men of the recovery crew to come up. Can you go into my office and get me my first aid kit?” May asks not looking at her daughter. “What happened?” May asks as the recovery team arrives on the surface.

“We rescued the two men you found, Mrs Bailey. While we wait for the doctor to arrive can you do some preliminary first aid, Mrs B?” Mr Ward asks. He then gets back in the elevator and heads back to the accident site.

“Of course I can. Grace hurry up please! This is a matter of life and death!” May calls loudly to her daughter as she kneels carefully next to the two men who were just rescued.

“Here you are mother. Can I help you mother?” Grace asks as she passes her mother the first aid kit.

“You can unbutton their shirts for me so I can get set up.” May says as she unzips the first aid kit.

“Mother! I can’t do that! These are married men! That’s not proper!” Grace says as she blushes, shocked at her mother’s statement.

“Do it or get out of way so I can get to work! This is not a moment to be scared or embarrassed.” May says as Grace backs out of the way. She carefully leans over and unbuttons the shirts of the two men. She gasps at the extent of the damage to these two men, but quickly get to work and splints wrists and legs, and disinfects and dresses wounds. She also carefully feels the rib area of each man to check for broken ribs. She looks up as she hears the elevator come back up.

“This one’s pretty bad, Mrs B. Just do what you can. He probably won’t make it.” Mr Ward says quietly trying not to let the wives hear.

May sighs. She hates moments like this. She knows she has to try and save this man, but to know that he won’t survive makes it a lot harder. “Please don’t, Mrs B,” the man on the stretcher says. “Just let me say goodbye to my wife and let me go.”

Tears trickle down May’s face. She hates to do this, but she has to respect his wishes. “Alright, I’ll be back with your wife in a minute. Mrs Lewis your husband would like to see you right away please.” May calls.

“Where is he? Is he okay?” the elderly Mrs Lewis says as she comes up.

“I’m afraid he was quite badly injured in the collapse. He just wants to talk to you for a moment.” May says softly.

“What happened down there? You went down didn’t you.” Mrs Lewis asks.

“Yes, I did. Part of the roof in an old part of the mine collapsed during a shift change. We’re still waiting for news on some of the men who were caught in the collapse.” May says trying not to cry.

“My husband is dying, isn’t he?” Mrs Lewis asks as tears stream down her face.

“Yes, Mrs Lewis, I’m afraid he is. I’m so sorry. I’m going to leave the two of you to talk.” May says as she walks away slowly.


	5. First Aid

“Mrs Bailey! Quick! We need your help! This man’s in bad shape!” the recovery team calls making sure not to say the man’s name. When May gets close they say, “He’s not doing well.”

May notices Mr Turner is breathing heavily and then he stops breathing. May drops to her knees next to Mr Turner and begins performing CPR. When she compresses his chest he begins to aspirate blood. The spatters hit May’s dress and her face. “Where the hell is the doctor?” May shouts loudly.

“Leave him, May. There’s nothing you can do now.” Leo says as he comes over to his girlfriend. He was watching from a distance to make sure she was okay.

“Don’t tell me that! Don’t tell me that!” May says pounding her fists into Leo’s chest with tears streaming down her face. “It’s just not fair.”

“I know. This isn’t your fault. This could have happened at any time. Is Mr. Turner married?” Leo asks seriously.

“No, he’s not married. He always said he would have married me if I wasn’t already married and then when John died he said he was too old to marry. He was sweet.” May says trying to dry her tears. She’s known James Turner a long time.

“Well, at least his wife won’t have to do what Mrs. Lewis is trying to do right now.” Leo says nodding towards the couple.

“That’s true too. I’m glad you’re safe. I would have missed you.” May sniffs.

“How could I be in harm’s way?” Leo asks pulling out his handkerchief and wiping her face.

“Don’t think that I don’t know that you sometimes do a shift with the men down in the mine.” May says smiling at him.

“Oh, so you do know about that. I wondered if you did. Is there anything I can do to help?” Leo asks as he hugs May.

“Stay with me. I need your support right now.” May says her voice becomes muffled in Leo’s chest.

“You don’t have to ask me twice. I won’t be going down there any time soon.” Leo says as he looks up into the sky as rain begins to fall. Appropriate, Leo thinks, for the circumstances. “Grace will you go into your mother’s office and bring me the large umbrella that’s in there?”

“Sure,” Grace says as she runs off in the direction of the mining office with her coat over her head.


	6. What's Going On Here?

“What’s going on here? You were supposed to be home ages ago.” May’s older cousin, Jessie Buchanan, says as she walks up.

“There was a collapse in the mine. I had to send the recovery team down.” May says as she crosses her arms over her chest. This is her defensive position. She doesn’t want to have to respond to any more awkward questions.

“Oh my goodness. Is everyone okay?” Jessie asks quietly trying not to worry the wives all huddled around.

“No, we’ve already lost two men. We’re waiting for confirmation on the rest of them. Thank you, Leo.” May says as Leo puts the umbrella up over them and puts one arm around May’s shoulders.

“I hate this. I hate not being down there trying to help. I feel useless. It’s terrible. It makes me feel old to be up here.” Leo says grumpily. He’s used to feeling useful.

“I hate to break it to you, but you are old. Besides, my recovery team is very good. I don’t want to put you in harm’s way. I can always use your help up here.” May says as she smirks at Leo.

“That doesn’t help me very much. I still feel like I should be down there. It’s so difficult.” Leo says grimly.

“I know, darling. We’re all doing things right now that we don’t want to do or like to do. Difficult situations are just that: difficult. They’re meant to challenge us.” May says as the rain continues to fall. The atmosphere is grey and heavy and the crowd is emotionally charged as they wait for news from below.

“I’m going to run home and make hot chocolate for everybody. I’ll be back later.” Grace says as she comes up behind her mother.

“Take your cousin with you. There’s nothing the two of you can do here. That’s wonderful idea, Grace. I’m sure half of the people waiting out here are freezing. Doing something nice for these people might get me back in their good books.” May says watching the mine shaft.

“Alright, mother, Jessie and I will go make some cocoa and be back really soon. Come on, Jessie, let’s see what we can do for these people.” Grace says taking the car keys out of her purse.


	7. Just Trying to Help

“That’s a wonderful idea for the people, Grace. You’re sweet.” Jessie says as they walk to the car.

“I really did it for mother. She’s not usually this emotional and she hates showing her children any negative emotions. I like to prevent her from losing face with her children or her employees.” Grace says as she starts the car.

“You’re a saint, Grace. Your mother’s needed a little bit of an ego deflation and a better ability to express her emotions since she was a young girl.” Jessie says. She’s known May since May was born.


	8. Let's Get You Inside

May shivers in the cold rain waiting for news from beneath the surface. Leo puts his arm around May’s shoulders. May begins to wish she could sit down. Her ankle is beginning to really bother her. She starts leaning more heavily upon her cane. Leo notices the pain etched on May’s face. She tries not to show it to anyone, but he notices.

“Come on, you’re going inside. You can’t stand on that ankle any longer.” Leo says leading May towards the mine’s office. She leans heavily on Leo’s arm and her cane and moves slowly. Her ankle stiffens quite quickly ever since she broke it years ago.

“No, I can’t. I should be out here with everyone, not in that office.” May says stubbornly.

“You’re not going to do anyone here any good if you can’t walk in the morning. Now come on,” Leo says firmly.

“Mrs. Bailey what happened?” May’s daughter-in-law, Toppy, asks catching up with May and Leo.

May sighs. She doesn’t want to have to explain again. Leo finally speaks up for his girlfriend. “There was a collapse during a shift change. We’re waiting for more information.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs Bailey. Is there anything I can do? I can try to help if you’ll let me.” Toppy says sympathetically.

“It’s alright. There’s little we can do except wait. You should go home and get some sleep. The boys will need someone to get them off to school in the morning and since I have not yet gotten any sleep and neither have Leo, Grace, or Jessie I suppose it’s up to you.” May says as she yawns. It’s late and she’s not used to being up after 10:30.

“Alright. That’s fine. I’ll see you later. I’ll stay at your house for the night and I’ll make sure the boys get to school on time tomorrow.” Toppy says thinking things over.

“I appreciate it, Toppy. Don’t tell them anything except there was an accident. I’ll explain everything to them when they come home from school tomorrow. I don’t want them to be worrying about me. I want them to concentrate on their school work.” May says as she sets up the cot in her office. “Someone will come and tell us if there’s any news, won’t they?”

“Of course they will. Don’t worry. Get some sleep. I’ll just walk Toppy out and I’ll be right back.” Leo says as he kisses May’s forehead.


	9. Loyalty and Love

The walk to the door is quiet. Leo sighs as he opens the door and watches the rain continue to fall. Toppy turns at the door and gives Leo a hug. Leo gives her a gentle hug and then watches her step out into the rain. In the dim lamplight of the night Leo can see Grace and Jessie serving hot chocolate, coffee, and cookies to the waiting families. Leo smiles at the scene and then carefully closes the door and walks back to May’s office. “Your daughter’s sweet,” he says as he enters the room.

May’s sitting on the edge of the double cot crying. Leo kneels in front of her and helps her slip her shoes off then slips his shoes off. He guides May over to lie down and pulls the covers over her. He then goes to the other side of the cot and climbs in next to May. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close. He allows May to cry herself to sleep. He understands how emotional this situation is for her. She co-founded the mine and the town. She knows everyone personally. Leo loves being like this with May. He gave her up once and he’s not going to give her up again. He’s been back in New Bedford for a year and now he wants to propose to her. He’s gotten her a ring already, but he realizes that now is not a good time. May’s breathing finally evens out and Leo knows she’s actually asleep. He finally allows himself to fall asleep next to her. The cot isn’t comfortable, but he’s unwilling to leave her. He’ll deal with a sore back.


	10. I Can't Always Tell You Everything

When May wakes up the next morning with a warm body next to her, lying on an uncomfortable cot, she’s surprised at the feeling of someone next to her more than the cot. She rolls over carefully trying not to collapse the cot under her. She comes nose to nose with Leo on the narrow cot. “What are you doing in here?” May cries when she opens her eyes.

“You were so emotional last night I couldn’t possibly have left you alone. You were crying. You never cry. I couldn’t leave you here all alone. It’s not in my nature to leave a damsel in distress alone.” Leo says as he reaches for May’s hand.

“You’re too sweet. I appreciate the support through all of this. Come on, this is going to be a long day and I’d like to get some information before I have breakfast.” May says as she kisses the tip of Leo’s nose.

“I’m only doing what I feel is right. I can’t leave you to go through this on your own. You need help.” Leo says carefully. May hates admitting she needs help.

“I haven’t needed you up until now! Why do I need you know?” May cries, her voice full of emotion.

“Because you’re sick and tired of always having to be the strong one. You’ve been this mine on your own for fifteen years and you just want someone to help you. I am here to help you and I am willing to help you. Stop being so bloody stubborn. You’ve been like that since you were a little girl.” Leo says trying to explain. “It doesn’t help you, you know.”

“I know, but I’ve been independent for so long that sometimes I have trouble telling you everything I need to. I’m so in my head all the time. I apologize for not letting you in as much as I should. You have to be patient with me, Leo.” May requests gently.


	11. Final Body Count

"Mrs Bailey we found the bodies of the last five men trapped in the mine. We're working on shoring up the walls and the roof and removing the excess soil from the shaft. I'm sorry about the loss, Mrs Bailey. We lost good men yesterday." Mr. Ward says as he enters the office.

"Thank you for your hard work, Mr. Ward. How long do you think it will take to do all the repairs?" May asks as she holds her emotions in. "Have the wives been informed?"

"We thought you'd be the best person for that job, Mrs B, as you're so good with words. I know it's not an easy task, but a comforting shoulder to cry on is just what they need and we're not that. Just do your best as you always do." Mr. Ward says to his boss. "Repairs should only take two or three days."

"I'm tired of having to do this. Can we have the wives in my office in half an hour?" May asks as she slips her shoes on. "Do the repairs right. I don't want another moment like this for a long time."

"They're already here, Mrs B. They've been here all night. I can stall them for a while if you want." Mr. Ward offers.

"No, if they're here it's best not to prolong their worry. I know how hard it is to have to wait for information about a loved one. Send them in." May sighs.

"Sweetheart, I hate to stall your meeting, but you should fix your hair first you look as if you hiked through a bush." Leo says interjecting quickly.

"That is, of course, the operative point, Leo, that I look amazing when I tell these five women that their husbands were crushed!" May says exasperatedly.

"May, the more professional you look the better you'll feel and the more at ease you'll make the ladies." Leo says seriously.

"If the ladies think that I've slept and had time to freshen up they'll never forgive me. The ladies have all been up all night waiting for news." May says calmly. "Send them in, Mr. Ward. We'd better get this over with."


	12. Breaking the Bad News

As the ladies walk in May notices the dark circles under their eyes and their bloodshot eyes. She sighs. The ladies, her friends, have been through so much already she almost hates to tell them any more bad news. “Ladies, the recovery team has finished its job and found all the men. I sincerely regret to inform you that your spouses did not survive the collapse. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” May says as she sinks into her chair behind her desk.

One of the wives explodes in anger at May. “How can you sit there and apologize? You didn’t have a loved one down in that mine.” She cries in fury.

May was expecting this from at least one of the wives and she has a response ready. “Actually, Mrs Miller, the man I love does do shifts down in the mine. I could have lost him yesterday, but he wasn’t feeling well, so he didn’t go down. I was lucky and today I know it. As I stated earlier this could have happened at any time. Mining is inherently dangerous and this operation is no different and after all I’ve known most of you and your spouses since you were born. It’s difficult for me to see days like this. It hasn’t been easy.” May says tiredly. Leo can hear the emotion and the tiredness in her voice and he wants to rescue her, but know better than to attempt it.


	13. Are You Alright?

Leo watches the wives exit May’s office before he goes in to talk to her. “That doesn’t sound like it went very well. Are you okay?” Leo asks as May puts her head down on her desk as tears flood her eyes.

“The ladies were right. My apologies aren’t helping these women. They’ve just lost their spouses and they feel as if I’m patronizing them. I’m not helping at all. I feel truly useless.” May says as she begins to make tea for herself and Leo.

“You’d think they’d be more sensitive considering that you’ve been through what they’re going through.” Leo says being sensitive to May.

“I didn’t lose John in a mining accident, Leo. He died of a heart attack due to stress.” May says quietly. “They think I can’t relate to them and it makes them very irritable. They feel that my words are hollow.”

“May, your words are never hollow. People, when they’re overly emotional tend to misread emotions and words. I wouldn’t fuss about it. They’ll come around soon enough.” Leo says trying to calm May down.

“Remarkably, that doesn’t help right now. They rightly criticized me.” May says as tears fall again. The emotions of the past 36 hours are finally catching up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely made up how John died in this chapter. I don't think they mention it in the series.


	14. Drive Home

“I’m taking you home. This has been too much for both of us. We just need some time to vent and relax. You need food and a shower and a change of clothes. We can’t do anything more here to help with the clean-up. The men will let you know when the mine is ready to be re-opened.” Leo says as he grabs the car keys from the desk in the office.

“I don’t think I should be leaving the mine right now. It’s not fair to the men who are working here if I’m not here all the time. I can’t have them disappointed in me. I’ve already let them down enough.” May says resisting leaving the office and leaving the men.

“There’s little we can do to change people’s feelings and emotions now, but I can, possibly, help you feel better, and that’s what I am trying to do. Stop fighting me for once in your life! You make things so much more difficult than they need to be! Your family is going to be worried about you if you don’t go home soon!” Leo gets slightly angry with May.

“I know. I just don’t feel like I can leave quite yet.” May says tiredly.

“Do you really want Jessie, Grace, and Toppy fussing over you if you don’t leave now though? You can hardly keep your eyes open now.” Leo says trying to bring May’s rational mind back into focus and it works.

“God, no. Come on, let’s go then. You’re right. I’m absolutely exhausted. We’ll get a good sleep and I’ll feel much better.” May says as she takes Leo’s hand and walks out of the office.

“I don’t know that I should be driving in this condition, but I’ll get us home safe.” Leo says as they climb into the car.

“I don’t know if anyone should be doing anything in this town today. I don’t even know if the boys will have school. Most of the teachers’ spouses work down in the mine.” May says sleepily.


	15. Chapter 15

“Come on then. Let’s go to bed.” Leo says as they reach the house.

May merely nods and slowly climbs out of the car. She’s stiff from all the time she spent standing yesterday and spending the night on that narrow cot. She asks Grace and Jessie to be as quiet as possible and then slowly and carefully climbs the stairs to her room with Leo just behind her. She asks Leo to unzip her dress for her and she slips her nightgown over her head and slides into bed. Her eyes close almost the moment her head hits her pillow. Leo climbs in next to her and drapes his arm over her waist. He’s soon asleep next to her, hoping she’ll sleep for a good long while.


End file.
